


A Reasonable Idea

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Idea

**Title:** A Reasonable Idea  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** SNARRY!  
 **Summary:** Harry has an idea.  
 **Word Count:** 455  
 **Genre:** Humor.  
 **Warnings:** Silliness.  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [](http://djin7.insanejournal.com/profile)[**djin7**](http://djin7.insanejournal.com/) and the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/) mods, whose fabulous running of the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/) makes them tops! It can also seen [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/pressie/5041.html) in the mod gift community, [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/pressie/profile)[**pressie**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/pressie/).  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Reasonable Idea

~

“I’ve been thinking,” said Harry.

“Dear God, Potter, not again. I’ve only just got the stains out of the carpet from the last time,” Severus snarked.

“I’m being serious!” Harry glared at Severus as if daring him to make a crack about his godfather, which Severus somehow _always_ found a way to do.

Severus pursed his lips. “You are too easy,” he murmured finally.

“I thought you liked that about me,” Harry said, chuckling.

Severus smirked. “It is one of your better qualities, yes.” Then, sighing, he continued. “As much as I shall probably regret asking this, what is on your--” He paused as if searching for the correct word. “--mind?”

“I hear DJ is considering making these the last Snarry Games.”

A frown crossed Severus’ face. “I, too, have heard that rumour,” he admitted.

“So I was thinking that maybe if we shag enough it’ll persuade her that it’s worthwhile having the Games again next year.” Harry sidled closer to Severus. “You know, to document our activities for posterity.”

Severus pondered this. “I cannot fault your reasoning,” he conceded. “Although we do have a lot of sex as it is.”

“Yeah, but there’s always room for improvement, though, right?”

Severus’ left eyebrow went up. “You have...complaints?” he asked stiffly.

“Oh fuck no!” Abandoning the subtle approach, Harry straddled Severus. “I meant in terms of quantity.” Leaning down, Harry snogged Severus breathless. “Never quality,” he whispered against Severus’ lips.

“Humph.” Severus rolled until Harry was trapped underneath him. “You may still need some punishment for that remark,” he purred.

Harry wriggled happily. “Mmm, yes please.” He paused. “Would DJ like that, you think?”

“If I paddled you?” Severus shrugged. “Do you care?”

“Well, yeah. I mean if we’re trying to get her to continue the Games, we should do things she’ll like.”

“For example?”

Harry frowned. “You know, I have no idea what she likes.”

Severus nodded. “That’s the sign of an excellent moderator. She never lets her own taste interfere with our activities.”

“But then we don’t know how kinky we need to be,” Harry wailed.

“Perhaps,” Severus said. “Although something tells me she can take anything we can throw at her. Look at the genres and prompts for this year’s Games.”

“True.” Harry frowned. “I don’t have to sleep with other people, though, do I?”

“Certainly not, unless...”

“What?”

“Unless she wants us to.”

Harry sighed. “This is mad. I say we shag every way we can and something is bound to appeal to her.”

“Well, I believe that’s the second reasonable idea you’ve had today. However shall I reward you?”

“Something tells me it’ll be very similar to how you punish me,” Harry said in happy anticipation.

And so it was.

~


End file.
